Rock Lee X Gai Sensei
by HiddenLotusQueen
Summary: Rock Lee Confesses His Feelings


This Is A Story About Rock Lee And Gai, Contains HardCore Yaoi/ BoyXBoy. I Don't Own Any Of The Character's In This Story. If Your Under 18 Don't Conutine Reading Pass This Message. Other Wise Have Fun And Please Review.

One Day Rock Lee Was Out Training Like Usual When He Felt Like Someone Was Watching Him. When Lee Went To Go Check To See Who It Was, He Found His Sensei Sitting By A Tree And He Wonder What His Sensei Was Doing So He Walked Over To Him And Asked " What Are You Doing Here Sensei"? When His Sensei Didn't Answer Him, Lee Just Looked Over His Sensei's Shoulder And Seen That Gai Was Holding A Picture Of Lee And With The Other Hand Was Stroking His Cock So Fast. Then Lee Started To Feel Weird And Put His Hands In His Pants To Pump His Cock Slowly.

When Lee Started To Pump His Cock Faster He Started To Moan Louder And He Thought His Sensei Would Hear Him So He Tried To Keep It Down But Lee Couldn't Help It And As He Stood Up He Fell Down And His Sensei Saw What He Had Been Doing And Asked Him " Having A Little Problem There Lee"? Lee Nodded And Said " I Coudn't Help Myself, Watching You Stroke Your Cock Made Me Very Horny" Gai Walked Up To Lee And Asked " Do You Want Some Help With That"? Lee Nodded And Said " Yes Please" As Gai Sat Down Next To Lee, Lee Started To Get Impatient And Said " It's So Hard Sensei, Please Help"! When Gai Put His Hand Around Lees Cock He Said " Wow I Didn't Know That You Were This Hard" Then Lee Said " Stroke it Faster! Please"! Gai Started To Stroke Lees Cock Faster Until He Notice That Lee Wanted More Than Just A HandJob. Gai Stood Up Fast And Pinned Lee Against A Tree And Asked Him " Are You Sure About This? Do You Want My Cock That Badly"?

Lee Moaned Really Loud And Said " Please Sensei! I Only Want You"! Gai Said " Turn Around For Me And Stick That Ass Out" Lee Nodded And Said " I Feel A Little Nervous But I Will Do AnyThing That You Say Sensei" Then Gai Ripped Lees Pants Off And Got Out A Vial Of Lotus Sencted Lube Then Gai Put Some On Two Of His Finger's And Said " This Might Hurt At First But I will Be Gentle" Lee Whimpered As He Felt One Finger Enter Him. Lee Moaned And Said " I Can Feel Your Finger Deep Inside Me Sensei"! Gai Smiled And Said " Do You Think That You Can Handle Two Of My Finger's"? Lee Nodded And Said " I Want To Feel More Than Just One Finger" Gai Looked At Lee And Said " How About Three Finger's Then"? Lee Moaned So Loud And Said " Sensei! Please Don't Tease Me AnyMore! Fuck Me"! Gai Lined His Cock With Lees Enterance And Said " Are You Ready To Take This Big Cock"?

Lee Screamed And Said " Give It To Me! I Want It Now! Gai Pushed His Cock Deep Inside Lee And Asked " Are You Okay"? Lee Said " Yes, Your Cock Feels Amazing Sensei"! After A While Gai Started To Thrust Slowly Into Lee Then Gai Said " How Badly Do You Want Me To Destroy This Tight Ass"? Lee Said " Very Badly, Do What You Want To Me Sensei! I'm Yours"! Gai Started To Thrust So Fast Into Lee That He Could Feel Lees Ass Starting To Tighten Up And He Said " You Love Riding This Big Cock Don't You"? Lee Nodded And Said " Fuck Me Harder Sensei"! The Gai Said " If Your Not Gonna Answer Me, I will Just Have To Stop And Call It A Day" Lee Whinned And Said " Please Don't Stop Fucking Me Sensei"! Then Gai Said " If You Want Me To Contunine Fucking This Ass Then Tell Me How Much You Love This Big Cock"?

Lee Moaned And Said " I Love It So Much Sensei! I Love Your Big Strong Cock"! Then Gai Started To Thrust Even Faster Than Before And When Gai Looked At Lees Face And Said " You Look To Cute While Ridng My Cock" Lee Started To Scream When He Started To Feel His Senseis Cock Go So Hard Into Him And Lee Said " Sensei I Can Feel SomeThing Comming"! Then Gai Started To Thrust As Hard And Fast As He Could And Said " Me Too Lee, Do You Want Me Cum Inside You"? Lee Screamed And Said " Yes Sensei! Please Cum Inside Me"! Gai Leaned down And Started To Stroke Lees Cock Very Fast And Gai Said " Cum For Me Lee, I Want To See You Cum So Hard" Lee Screamed To The Top Of His Lungs And He Said " Sensei! I'm Cumming So Hard"! Gai Smiled And Said " I'm Cumming Too" Lee Had Tighten Up So Much That Gai Couldn't Help Himself So He Thrusted So Hard And Deep Into Lee So That His Cum Would Hit The Furthest Point Of Lees Ass.

When They Calmed Down Gai Was Carrying Lee Back To His Place And Said " Do You Want To Move In With Me"? Lee Nodded And Said " I Was Hoping That You Would Ask Me That Sensei" Gai Blushed And Smiled. When They Got Into Gais Place And He Let Lee Down Onto His Feet Lee Said " Your Place Is So Nice" Then Gai Said " I'm Gonna Go Start The Bath For You, Have A Look Around While I Get The Bath Going" Lee Blushed And Said " Sure Sensei, I Wanted To Look Around Anyway" When Lee Got Into His Senseis Room He Saw A Whip In A Box And Said " Now That Looks Like Fun". Gai Walked Into His BedRoom And Said " The Bath Is Ready For You" Lee Kissed Gai On The Cheeck And Said " Thank You For What Your Doing For Me Sensei" Gai Blushed And Said " Anything For My Favorite Student". Lee Got Into The Bath And Said " I Never Thought Anyone Would Do This For Me".

Lee Asked Himself " Should I Confess My Feelings For Gai Or Just Let The Fun Take Me To The Next Step"? Lee Had Been In The Bath For About 2 Hours And Then Gai Walked Into The BathRoom And Said " When Are You Going To Be Done? I Need To Take A Bath Too You Know"? Lee Stood Up And Said " Sorry About That Sensei, I Will Get Out Now" When Lee Got Out Of The Bath Gai Grabbed Him And Said " Where Do You Think Your Going"? Lee Blushed And Said " I'm Going To Get Changed" Gai Pulled Lee Closer And Kissed Him So Passtionaly That Lee Fell On His Ass And Said " Sensei! Not Fair"! Gai Picked Lee Up And Said " Do You Want My Cock Again Already"? Lee Blushed So Hard And Said " Take Your Bath First"! Gai Smiled And Said " Okay, I Will Take My Bath First".

Lee Went Into His Senseis Room And Said " I'm So Nervous About This, I Love Him And All But I'm Not Sure If He Feels The Same Way About Me" When Gai Called Lee, He Thought He Was Gonna Pass Out But He Said " What Is It Sensei"? Gai Asked " Can You Get Me Out A Towel Because I Forgot One". Lee Walked Into The BathRoom And Said " Heres Your Towel Sensei" Gai Got Out Of The Bath Tube And Said " I'm So Happy That Your Here With Me Lee" Lee Blushed And Said " I'm Happy To Be Here With You Too Sensei" When Gai Was Done Drying Off And Got Changed He Said " Wanna Get Something For Dinner"? Lee Smiled And Said " Sure, What Do You Wanna Have For Dinner"? Gai Looked Over At Lee And Said " How About You Cook Something For Me"? Lee Blushed And Said " Okay, How About Medium Spice Curry Pilaf"? Gai Said " That Would Be Perfect, Just Like You" Lee Blushed And Said " Sensei, Your So Handsome When You Say Stuff Like That To Me".

Lee Went To Make Dinner But When He Was Making Dinner He Screamed And Said " Fuck! I Burned My Hand"! Gai Suddeny Appeared In Front Of Him And Said " Let Me Have A Look At It"? Gai Kissed And Sucked On The Burned Spot And Asked " Does That Feel Better Lee"? Le Nodded And Said " Thank You Sensei" Then Lee Started To Set The Table When He Called Gai " Come Get Your Dinner"! Gai walked Into The Dinning Room And Said " It Smells Amazing"! Gai Stood Up Before Lee Sat Down And Said " One Moment"? Gai Walked Over To Lee And Pulled His Chair Out And Said " Okay, Sit Down". Lee Blushed And Said " Thank You Sensei" Then Gai Sat Back Down And Started To Eat, He Said " Lee This Curry Pilaf Is Amazing" Lee Smiled And Said " Thank You Sensei".

When They Got Done Eating Gai Looked Over At Lee And Said " Is Something Wrong? You Seem Quiet Tonight"? Lee Stood Up So Fast And Said " I'm Fine, I'm Just Fine". Gai Grabbed Lees Hand And Said " No, Your Not Fine, Tell Me Whats Wrong" Lee Looked at Gai And Said " I Have To Tell You Something"! Then Gai Said " Okay Lets Hear It" Lee Blushed So Hard And Said " Gai Sensei! I Am In Love With You, I Can't Hide My Feelings Any Longer"! Gai Walked Up To Lee And Said " I Am In Love With You Too Lee" Then Lee Felt His Senseis Arms Wrap Around Him So Tightly And Lee Said " I Want To Make Love With You Sensei". Gai Smiled And Said " Well Then Why Don't We Go To Our BedRoom"? Lee Smiled And Said " Sure Sensei" When Lee Got Into The BedRoom, He Looked Behind Him And Saw His Going To Pick Him Up And Lee Said " Am I Supposed To Be The Girl"? Gai Blushed And Said " Damn Straight".

Gai Picked Lee Up And He Threw Him In His Bed And Got Over Lee So Fast And Starting Kissing Lee Every Where Expect His Lips. Lee Moaned A Little And Said " You Love To Tease Me Don't You"? Then Gai Started To Suck On Lees Nipples And Said " Thats Right My Love" Lee Started To Moan Louder And Said " No! I Want To Feel Your Fingers Inside Me So Bad"! Gai Smiled And Got The Vial Of Lube And Said " Turn That Ass Around For Me" Lee Nodded And Said " Okay Sensei, Only For You" Lee Turned Around And Felt Something Glide Across His Ass And Said " What Is It That You Have Back There Sensei"? Gai Said " A Whip And HandCuffs" Lee whimpered And Said " What Are You Planning On Doing To Me Sensei"? Gai Blushed And Started To Whip Lees Ass So Hard. Lee Screamed And Said " That Hurts! Please Be More Gentle With Me Sensei"! Gai Pulled Lee Coser And Said " I'm Sorry My Love, What Do You Want Me To Do To You My Love"? Lee Grabbed The Vial Of Lube And Got On His Hands And Knees And Started To Put A Finger In His Ass And Said " I Want You To Fuck Me Hard Sensei"!.

Gai Blushed As He Watched Lee Finger Himself So Hard, Then He Leaned Over Lee And Said " Are You Ready For My Big Cock"? Lee Nodded And Said " Please Fuck Me"! Then Lee Felt The HandCuffs Before Put On His Hands And Then A Rope Appeared And Tied To The Back Of Their Bed, And Lee Said " Tieing Me Up To Huh"? Then Gai Got In Front Of Lee And Pulled His Hips Up And Got His Big Cock Lined Up with Lees Enterance And Said " I'm Going To Put It In Now" Lee Nodded And Said " Fuck Me"! Then Gai Thrusted Into Lee As Hard As He Could And Said " I Love Fucking Your Tight Ass" Lee Moaned Very Loud And Said " Fuck Me Faster Sensei"! Gai Smiled And Started To Fuck Lees Ass So Fast That Lee Started To Scream To The Top Of His Lungs. Then Gai Started To Stroke Lees Cock So Fast That Lee Screamed And Said " I'm Going To Cum Soon Sensei"! Then Gai Blushed And Said " I'm Going To Cum Inside You So Hard And Deep My Love". Lee Screamed So Loud And Then He Started To Cum So Hard And It Ended Up Every Where And Then Gai Came So Hard And Deep Inside Lees Ass. When They Calmed Down They Ended Up Cuddling Next To Eachother And Fell Alseep.

Thank You For Reading My Story, If You Liked It Then Let Me Know If You Would Like To Get Chapter 2.


End file.
